Her Blind Heart
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "W-Was any of it real?" Rebekah whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks."Was all this just a game? Was i just a game?"— Alex arrives in Mystic Falls to visit his best friend. As he makes himself at home, he sets his sights on a blonde Original. Not because he's interested in her, but because his task is to break her heart. Will he complete the task he was set by his friend?
1. Chapter One—There's Always A Girl

**\- This isn't set in a storyline that has taken place. I don't know what made me think of it, but I couldn't help myself. I guess you could place this in early season four but there isn't any threats in Mystic Falls, like I said, I am not going to follow the storylines. I may use it a template now and then. This includes the cure storyline, which I _hated_. **

**\- Though I love Klaus, he probably won't be in this story much, i'm mainly focused on Rebekah but this might change in the future.**

**\- Anyway, I hope that the changes don't change your view on the story, and please _review_. I've never written anything like this before, I haven't had much experience with Rebekah. This is set after 4x01.**

**Plot— Alex is an old friend of Damon's. He arrives in Mystic Falls with his sister, Alisa for Damon's birthday. They decide to stay a little longer to catch up on old times. As they do, Damon fills them on what has been going on, especially about his friend Alaric's death. Damon, who is angry and wanting revenge on Rebekah for killing Alaric and for turning Elena into a vampire, decides to avenge them by asking Alex to hurt Rebekah the only way he knows how. By breaking her heart. **

* * *

**Her Blind Heart**

**.**

"_**...**__**I **___**want **___**s**___**omeone to love me**___**.**__**"**_

— **Rebekah Mikaelson**

**.**

**Chapter One—There's Always A Girl**

**Being a thousand year old vampire, an _Origina__l,_ had it's advantages, that was no doubt.**

Being one of the most powerful, feared beings in the world while remaining permanently beautiful, being able to compel were benefits to being immortal. Some would love to want nothing more than to have those things, Rebkeah had no doubt about that. When she wasn't locked in a box, Rebekah had been around the world more times than she could count. She had lived in magnificent mansions, dressed in clothes that others dreamed about and seen things that were indescribable. There were times that Rebekah had thought that being immortal, especially and Original was a blessing. There had been a time where she had thanked her mother, even if it had been a short amount of time, but it had happened. Her family was all together, destined to be one for all eternity.

But as soon as it had began, that had ended.

The benefits no longer meant as much to her when reality sunk in. Her family slowly but surly began to crumble around her. Klaus had drowned in his darkness to escape his own demons, Finn was more adamant that he wanted to end his eternal life, Kol escaped in his sadistic pleasures to hide the fact that he felt left out and Elijah, always the noble one, tried to fix them but was unsuccessful. Rebekah no longer saw the beauty that was eternal life. There were times that it showed itself, but she slowly began to see the curse that their mother had placed upon them. She no longer had a finishing line to her life. Eternity had no expiration date, and though sometimes that was an advantage, other times she yearned for it. The older they got, the humanity they each held for a short amount of time began to fade. Her brothers suffered in their own way, and no matter how much they tried to hide it, they couldn't mask it any more. The more she spent as immortal, the more clear it became.

**Her worst fear. Loneliness. **

Rebekah Mikaelson was completely and utterly alone.

Always and forever.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **— **June 28th**

"**Good god. Anywhere in the world and he returned here?"**

Loud music came from a 1971 black Mustang as it pulled up outside the Salvatore boarding house, a sight the driver thought he'd never see again. The person in the drivers seat let out a mischievous laugh as they made their way out of the car and up to the steps that led to the door, stopping behind Damon's own Chevrolet Camaro. Smiling as they remembered it, blue eyes behind a pair of tinted sunglasses trailed over the hood of the car, and another silent laugh escaped him before flashing up to the door. Leaning against the frame, he raised his hand and knocked a couple of times before waiting somewhat patiently. A few moments later, his head perked up in interest as the sound of footsteps hit his ears, and the sound of familiar mumbling.

"I'm really not in the mood for this."

Rolling his eyes, he straightened as the door opened."Tell me, how many times have you had that car repaired in the past few years?"

"Alex?"

Winking from behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, said vampire opened his arms, one hand holding a bottle of Bourbon, and he gestured to himself."Don't tell me you've forgotten about your best friend. You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

Damon's eyes widened in disbelief as a familiar face caught his gaze. He hadn't seen his friend for more than twenty years, and the last time had been on his birthday, when he and Alex had spent it in Aruba, where they had spent seven days on a blood binge. He stood for a few seconds, he hadn't been expecting to see who was standing in front of him then a wide grin tugged at his lips and before he could stop himself, he let out a loud laugh and embraced his friend in a tight hug, laughing joyfully. The older vampire by a good six hundred years, returned the hug, patting his friend on the back.

"Happy birthday, Damon. Let's go inside, shall we?"

The younger vampire rolled his eyes and the two entered the boarding house, Damon shutting the door before following him."How the hell did you find me?"

"You're not a hard man to find. It's my friends birthday and I did promise that i'd find you every few decades. Just to make sure that you're not dead...or dead-er. You've always told me that you hated small towns So question is, why are you here and not in New York?"

Damon responded by taking the Bourbon out of Alex's hand before walking over to his small bar, grabbing two glasses before he joined his friend in the sitting area. He sat on the couch across from him, settling the two glasses down before he filled them. For the first time that day, Damon smiled. He had met Alex in the early sixties, when he had his humanity off, but that never bothered him. Alex embraced being a vampire, and had even taught Damon a few good tricks, one that included what they called 'Roadkill'. He had instantly knew that Damon was a vampire but that was never hard to guess, New York was crawling with vampires back then. The two hit it off and traveled around the world more than once, creating hell but had formed a strong bond that had stayed strong until this day.

Alex downed his drink in one go, waiting for an answer."Well? Why are you here? In the place that has given you nothing but complete hell?"

"Because I have to be. I'm head of the council, I protect this town, i've even got a cape and everything."

His friend chuckled, eyeing Damon for a real answer, and when the younger vampire looked away, he knew."There's a girl, isn't there?"

Damon's hand stopped mid air, ready to take a sip of his drink. He let out a long sigh before bringing the glass to his lips, copying what Alex did by finishing it in one. He nodded, enjoying the burn in his throat before he poured another two. Instead of taking one of the glasses, he passed them both to Alex before keeping the bottle for himself, and he took a large swig, ignoring the way his long time friend rolled his eyes at him. He had been expecting this.

"How did you know?"

"I may be seven hundred years old, but i'm not senile. Besides, there's always a girl with you, Salvatore because otherwise we'd be in my car and on our way to Las Vegas with my baby sis. Now, come on, what's her name?"

"Her name is Elena."

Mouthing the name, Alex got comfy against the sofa, propping his feet upon the coffee table in front of him and gestured for Damon to speak. He wanted to know what was so special about this girl that made him stay in Mystic Falls instead of joining his friend to Las Vegas, one of Alex's favorite places. Damon sighed, wondering how Alex was going to react to the story. The time they spent together was when Damon was in love with Katherine, he had told his friend the entire story and the elder Salvatore was half sure that the older vampire was going to burst out laughing when he heard the story.

Alex didn't believe in love, something he always told Damon. He wasn't human and true love didn't exist for vampires, who had an eternity to live.

"Fine, but if I tell you and you laugh, i'll cut parts of you off."

Alex winked at his friend, getting comfy."You say the sweetest words to me."Damon glared at him warningly, and Alex rolled his blue orbs before nodding."Fine! I swear that i'll _try_ not to laugh, how's that?"

Damon nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get a better deal. So, he tossed another bottle over to his friend, who caught it with ease, screwing off the top as Damon took a large gulp of his. He began to tell Alex about his last few years in the town, all while thinking about how non-boring his life was.

"Deal. Right, it's a long story, all starting back to when I first returned to this damn town..."

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"**Wh-What in hell?"**

Rebekah let out a low moan as she slowly sat up, her hand massaging her slightly sore neck, an uncomfortable expression on her face as she remembered what had happened. Slowly it began to piece together in her mind, she ridding of Elena's blood, screaming at him, looking for an ounce of love for her in his eyes, but saw nothing as he snapped her neck without a second thought. Her blue eyes trailed over the now dry blood, Elena's blood, that she had thrown at the wall in anger as Klaus and herself had argued. She had been hurt that he had saved Caroline over her, but most of all, hurt that he didn't seem to care about the pain she had went through when she had thought that he had died. The pure hatred in his voice as he spoke to her made her lower lip wobble, his words leaving invisible scars that wouldn't heal. Rebekah's blue orbs filled with tears as she jumped to her feet.

_"It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, **me**. I loved you through everything and you don't even care." _

It was clear now. Her brother cared more about hybrids and power more than he did her. He had gotten so power-crazed that he had lost sight of what was actually important. Family, something that used to mean everything to Klaus, was now nothing than something that he could use to get what he wanted. Tears streamed down Rebekah's cheeks as she got up onto her feet, wondering why she was still there. There was nothing for her in their 'home' anymore. Her family was broken beyond repair and she didn't see anything that gave her a reason to stay. Despite their differences, Rebekah had stayed with her brother, through thick and thin, hoping that one day they would be happy, but what he had done to her that day, she couldn't put herself through it anymore, she couldn't be hurt by him anymore.

_"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you are not my sister, you are **nothing**." _

Rebekah struggled to find a reason to deny his words. Maybe he was right. She shook her head, trying to shake out the insecurity that was embedding itself in her mind. Her brother always set out to make her feel bad when she had hurt him, so he hadn't meant it. Rebekah nodded to herself, forcing herself to believe her own lies before she began to back out of the room where her brother had cruelly snapped her neck without remorse. She let out a whimper when she realized that she was all alone. There was nobody there for her anymore. Her family was shattered, and she didn't believe that anything could fix it, even an eternity. Angrily wiping her tears away, Rebekah knew that she had made her choice. She was done living in her brother's shadow, having her life dictated by him. Even in her one thousand years of living, Rebekah had never truly _lived. _She had never truly had her own experiences, never done things on her terms.

With those final thoughts, Rebekah turned and walked out of the mansion.

It was time to live her own life.

The question was –**—** how would she start?

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"**Alex****?...****Al****-will you shut the hell up?!**"

Damon glared deathly over at his friend, who was how actually wiping tears from his eyes, a wide smirk on his face as he tried to control his laughter. He had been like this for the past five minutes, five _long _minutes in Damon's opinion and he was close to hitting his friend. He had told Alex everything that had happened with Elena, and throughout the story his friend hadn't had no reaction, instead he didn't look surprised. He looked like he had _expected _something like this to happen. He had been looking at Damon as if he were somewhat disappointed in his friend, though kept quiet until the end of the story. But when Damon got to where Elena had turned into a vampire just recently and that she wasn't handling it, Alex broke out laughing.

...and hadn't stopped since.

"ALEX! Unless you want to lose your family jewels, I suggest that you stop laughing. It is not funny!"

His friend slowly calmed down, unaffected by the threat."I'm sorry, i'm sorry but I haven't laughed like that since...forever actually. This is what happens when I leave you for a few years. You fall in 'love' with another one of your brother's girlfriends. I swear, Salvatore, your life is like one of them dreadful reality shows."

"I'm glad that my heartbreak is amusing."

Alex just shrugged, crossing his ankles on the table, slumping back against the couch, now calm."No, it's embarrassing. Bec-"

"Because you don't believe in love. Or anything remotely connected to it."Damon spoke as if he had memorized Alex's motto, which he had."Apart from your sister. Where is she, by the way?"

"She's not far behind me. I think she stopped for a feed, but she'll be here. She always is." Alex responded fondly."She's missed you, y'know. You were close."

"I've missed her too."Damon frowned, remembering the fun the three used to have before he smirked."But I haven't forgotten how _hot _your sister is."

Alex raised an eyebrow, leaning forward."Remember the beating I gave you the last time you said something like that. My sister is off limits to you. Make sure to remember that when she kicks the door down." He warned before smiling widely, leaning back against the sofa.

"Now...tell me, how tasty is the food here?"

Alex winked at his friend. Damon observed the elder vampire who had now grabbed another bottle of Bourbon and was making himself comfy. Throughout the time Damon had known him, it was clear that Alex didn't believe in love. He believed that humans had come up with it so that they wouldn't be alone, that they could sleep at night thinking that there was something bigger than them, that another person who was their other match. He didn't put himself on the same level as humans. He saw them as food, and when he wanted, pleasure. He didn't waste time on trying to understand them. Alex didn't believe in regrets, he lived in the moment and if he cared about you, he protected you but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind when he thought that you were wrong.

The only person he gave a damn about was his sister, Alisa. She was his entire world and hadn't left his side in seven hundred years.

Many had tried to change his views, Damon had witnessed them come and go, but none had an impact. There was a time in the seventies where Lexi attempted to show Alex 'the light' but stopped when he threatened to end her. Through the years, Damon had found himself asking if Alex's way of life was the 'right' way for a vampire, because the elder vampire had raised a few good points, and recently, Damon had found his biggest problem being love.

"Wait until Scooby gang meet you. They think i'm the devil...wait until they meet my teacher."

"Are any of them hot?" Alex responded with a smirk.

Damon grinned at his best friend, wondering how Mystic Falls would greet him.

* * *

**So this is my new story and i hope some of you like it. Rebekah is one of my favorite characters and all i want is for her to be happy. If you liked it, please leave a review as they encourage me to write.**

**If you want to see Alisa and Alex, there are links to pictures on my profile.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter Two—The Three Vampsketeers

**A/N Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter Two—The Three Vampsketeers**

**Salvatore Boarding House—An Hour Later**

"**So, let me get this straight. In the couple of years you've been back in Mystic Hell, you've faced the tomb vampires that were supposed to be trapped with your ex. You almost got your head exploded from the council that you're the head of because of the true father of your newly vampire love. You also went to war with the ex that was supposed to be locked in the tomb but wasn't because she faked her death to get away from the thousand year old vampire who wanted her blood to turn into a full hybrid and had to run because she turned into a vampire."**

Alex shook his head with an amused laugh, eyes almost watering before he continued."This hybrid came to town wanting your love's blood to turn into a full hybrid. You went to war with him and his family, who has almost killed you more than once. Skip forward a year or two, you sort of killed him to stop the unstoppable Original-like teacher who died and now the hybrid is back to life...and your love is a vampire, not to mention your friend is dead because his life was bonded to hers?"

Damon nodded from across the room, toying with the docking station."Pretty much, yeah. Thanks to the blonde Original bitch who's the cause of said friend's death and Elena's new vampire life. Not to mention the 'will they or won't they tug of war' with Elena. That's one for the highlight reel." He mumbled, turning up the music coming from the speaker.

"Hey, did you know about the Originals? I thought that they were just a legend." Damon asked a second later.

"Of course I did. The Mikaelson's. The royal vampire family. They're the reason i'm eternally gorgeous." Alex chucked, tipping his drink towards Damon.

"Then why the hell didn't you mention that they were, I don't know..._real_? I just thought that they were just a night time story to keep vampires in check. Like Santa."

"You never asked. It's just one of those things you just know...y'know? Klaus' name makes the entire supernatural community shake with fear while Elijah makes them have nightmares. The other brother, Kol, is also one you do not cross. I knew this guy who was talking about the sister and Kol tore out his fangs with his hands before tearing him apart."

Alex chuckled at the image before leaning back against the couch, checking his watch as he did. His sister wouldn't have been far away now. She liked to play with her food and he knew better than to call her to tell her to come quicker. She was like him and he was one to get into a rage when someone stopped his fun if it wasn't an emergency. He would call her if she took another half an hour. Alex was never one to become attached to people, and there were very few he called friends. He got bored with the women he became involved with and mostly just used them for his entertainment before he eventually killed them. But the only woman he had respect for was his sister, Alisa. He would walk through fire for her and she loved him just as much. She died at age seventeen, five years younger than her brother but had always acted older than him. She was more rational than he was, but only a small amount. Alisa was also more calm and was the only person who could settle him.

He was the definition of an over protective brother when it came to Alisa and since he didn't believe in love, he was very cynical when it came to her love life. He rarely got involved and only did when she seemed upset or asked him to kill the guy who had hurt her.

If she was happy, so was he.

If she wasn't happy, Alex became a nightmare.

"How is baby sis, then?"

Alex looked up as Damon sauntered back over before re-claiming his seat."Going to be pissed that we're not going to Vegas for your birthday. She had places marked off where we could have a blood binge, just like old times. Other than that? Missing the one third part of The Three Vampsketeers."

Damon's expression brightened at the mention of the nickname he had came up with during one of their feeds. Alisa and Damon had been extremely close to the fact that they were almost inseparable. She was the first Gianni sibling he had met, in fact. She had found him in one of the clubs in New York, feeding on several women and was impressed by him. His switch had been flipped, but like Alex, she truly didn't care. She was more impressed by the fact that a young vampire, in her eyes, had learned so much control over his hunger. He had met Alex later that night and the first thing Alisa had said was '_Can we keep him?_', as if Damon were a stray she had found. He had been. His brother was some-place else and Damon was looking for a murder buddy and he had been lucky that night. He had found two new friends. From that day on, Alisa had become attached to Damon and he was the same. He had never had someone so protective of him before, someone wanting to take care of him.

Especially a woman. It was normally the other way around.

"I'd forgotten about that."

Alex rolled his eyes, a small grin on his lips."Did you also forget the hit I gave you after you came up with that?"

"I'm sure I still have the bruise, vamp-healing or not. Now, tell me, what did our girl get me for my birthday?"

Alex chewed on his lip, fighting laughter as he heard the sound of _very_ expensive heels, ones he had been given no choice to buy despite compulsion, making their way up the steps.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear…."

As soon as those words were said, the front door to the boarding house was kicked open but before anyone could react to the new presence, Damon was knocked off of his chair and sent flying to the ground. Damon let out a strained groan when he was flipped onto his back. He let out a chuckle when a familiar giggle hit his ears, telling him that there wasn't a threat. Alex grinned at the smile on Damon's face and he turned in his seat so that he could see. Alex knew who it was even before she was at the door, but had kept it quiet and had distracted Damon. He had also heard the familiar sound of her car and knowing his sister, the entrance was inevitable. Damon groaned against when his head thumped off of the floor, earning another giggle from the person straddling now him.

_If Elena walks in right now, i'm so screwed._

Dark, black hair tickled his cheek as she stared down at him, making a wide smile crawl on his face.

"The third party guest arrives and, as always, fashionably late." Alex stated, watching as his sister.

"Don't pout, Alex and pour me a drink."

Light, baby blue eyes met his own and Damon chuckled."This would be an awesome birthday surprise if I **wasn't** getting rugby tackled, y'know!"

"Who would you rather be tackled by? Me or him?" Alisa said, making Alex look at her warningly.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that."

Alex watched as his sister, who had missed the Salvatore brother more than she'd like to admit, smiled happily down at Damon. She had also tackled Alex when he revealed that they were hunting down Damon for his birthday. His sister had become fiercely protective of Damon, they both had, ever since Alisa had brought him into the family unit. She leaned down and kissed his cheek several times, leaving blood red lipstick marks scattered over his cheek. Damon laughed loudly as Alisa got back onto her feet, pulling her favorite vampire onto his feet with her. As soon as he was standing, Damon wrenched her close, embracing Alisa adoringly. She was the only woman in his life who hadn't wanted to change him, who accepted him for who he was, not for who he could be.

"I take it you missed me?" Damon whispered into her ear.

"As much as you missed me."

Alex, who had poured the two drinks, sauntered over to them and handed them over. Once he did, he pulled at his sister, kissing her temple as a hello. Alisa beamed up at him before she pulled Damon over to the couch, pushing him back into the seat she had previously shoved him out of. She slumped down next to her brother, taking a long sip of her drink as she looked around the boarding house room she was in, wondering what the rest of it looked like.

"Now everybody's home." Damon said before something else popped into his head.

"The Vampsketeers are back in business."

Alex rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared on his face."I'm going to punch you again. I'm going to punch you so hard, that nickname and the brain cells you have left will disappear."

Damon and Alisa stuck her tongue out at her elder brother before Alisa and Alex toasted to the younger vampire.

"Happy 174th birthday, bambino." Alisa yelled out with a giggle.

* * *

**Present—Two Days Later—Mystic Falls High School**

_**INCOMING CALL...**_

_The Bastard_

Rebekah sighed, instantly pressing the red 'ignore' button on her iPhone screen, sending the seventh call that hour straight to voice-mail. Yes, she had changed Klaus' name in her phone in a fit of rage. It had been the only way of getting back at him for snapping her neck without being face-to-face with him. No doubt, he was calling her to either scold her for ignoring him or to apologize without actually saying sorry, something he always did to get her back on his side. He had to be taught a lesson. For one thousand years she had stuck by him, even though he had daggered her more times than she could count and killed every chance she had of finding someone other than him to love. Yes, Rebekah still loved her brother more than life itself, but it didn't mean that she didn't hate him with equal measure. Rebekah blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill as the thought about her brother, pocketing her mobile before she pushed herself off of her locker when the bell rang, telling her that her third class was starting.

_Only three more classes to go._

She wouldn't run back to her brother, not this time. No, this was a fresh start for her. She had already compelled herself a mansion nearby, and had spent the entire weekend making it her new home. Rebekah had also used that time to recover from what Klaus had done to her. She had also spent it crying herself to sleep because this was the first time that she was alone. She had become so dependent on her brother without realizing it but, like she did with everything else, Rebekah was determined to fight through it.

_It's not like I can trust anyone but **myself** anymore._

She forced herself to smile because there was no way that she was going to let anyone see what was behind it. The blonde held her head high and wore the poker face she had come to rely on over the years as she sauntered down the hallway towards her next class, which was History. As she made her way down the hallway, Rebekah wondered who was to take over the class since she had been somewhat responsible for killing Alaric. Rebekah was not remorseful for that. He had been at fault for her brother dying, and even though she wasn't on speaking terms with him, Rebekah would not apologize for causing Elena and Alaric's deaths, which resulted in the doppelgänger turning into a vampire.

_They better not start something. I am not in the mood._

As Rebekah turned the corner to walk into the class that she had been dreading all day since she shared it with Elena and Stefan, she was suddenly blocked from the entrance.

"Uh, where you do you think _you're_ going?"

_Bitchy, whiny and pathetic. Must be Caroline._

Rebekah released an annoyed breath as she snapped her head up, meeting Caroline's annoyed gaze.

"To my next class, Caroline. Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"I was. But then I saw you walking down the hallway of the school you should not be at. How can you be here knowing what you did?"

Rebekah's bored expression turned to one of irritation. She took a step closer, refraining from tearing the head off of the blonde who was not making her day any better. Caroline held out her hand to stop Rebekah from entering, but the Original caught it, and she quickly twisted Caroline's wrist, snapping a few bones in the process. Caroline bit back a moan of pain and her stony expression turned to one of fear as Rebekah stared at her, the blank look in her blue eyes making the blonde swallow thickly. The act made Rebekah feel a little better as she wanted everyone to feel what she was feeling.

Rebekah could never understand why people like Caroline, Damon and Elena got happy endings despite their horrendous actions, their _selfish_ ones. While she, who actually had a reason behind her actions, was left alone with nothing.

"Move, Caroline. Or I will force you. In plain sight of everyone else or not."

Rebekah, without waiting for an answer, shoved the blonde out of her way and entered the classroom. As she did, she heard Caroline whisper, knowing that the elder vampire could hear it.

"You're a heartless _bitch_."

But Caroline's hurtful words didn't stop there. She continued, with nothing but hate laced in her voice."No wonder nobody likes you."

The Original vampire stopped in her tracks, once again fighting back the tears that threatened to spill as Caroline's words brought her more pain than she was already suffering. Rebekah heard the vampire walk away, the sound of her heels becoming distant in the crowd of people wanting to get to their classes. Students walked past Rebekah to reach their seats, ignoring her presence as they did. The blonde let out a shaky breath as she tried to compose herself but instead of fighting it, she found herself exhausted from pretending that her world was fine when it wasn't. That she was happy when, instead, she was alone and she _hated_ it.

She hated it more than anything in the world.

So, rather than force a smile and join her class, Rebekah followed her first instinct.

She ran.

Rebekah turned back towards the exit and left the high school, not once looking back, angry tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

"**How come this old boarding house has comfier mattresses than our mansion?"**

Alisa let out a moan of pain, rubbing her temples to soothe her hangover as she looked behind her, where her brother was carrying two mugs. He left behind a young girl, who was now wrapping a bandage around her wrist before she made her own way out of the boarding house, a compelled smile on her face.

"It only _seemed_ comfier because you were seeing two of everything when you went to bed last night. Well, when we dragged you to the bedroom while you were too busy refusing to let go of Damon just in case he wasn't real."

Alex chuckled at Alisa's expression, placing a mug in front of her, kissing her forehead, before he returned to his seat. When she looked down, she noticed that it was blood. Alisa smiled warmingly at her brother, who nodded before he took a long sip of his own. Alex had been up hours before her and had gone out looking for someone for his breakfast. He had come across a young girl not far from the boarding house and had taken her back with him. It was something he did every morning and didn't plan to stop now that he was in a new town. Though he had promised Damon not to kill any locals, it didn't mean that he would stop with human blood. His sister, who had drank more Bourbon than him, had gotten up around twenty minutes earlier, which was around noon.

She wasn't taking the hangover well.

Alisa never did, despite being over seven hundred years old.

"You're a lightweight, sis. Typical teenager." Alex shook his head with a smirk, laughing when Alisa scowled at him."You'll always be seventeen at heart, won't you?"

"You'll always be a pain in the ass, won't you?"

Alex rolled his eyes at her childish comeback, lips curved up in a smile after he finished his blood. But, just to annoy his sister, when he placed his mug down, he made sure to hit it hard against the wooden table. Alisa jumped, snapping her eyes to his in an intense glare before she brought her own mug to her lips. The two were silent for a moment before they smiled at eachother. The Gianni siblings bickered like children and drove one another mad, but they had never separated in their seven hundred years and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good morning my fellow Vampsketeers."

Alisa and Alex looked up as Damon sauntered in, dressed in his usual black attire, similar to Alex."Good _afternoon_, bambino."

"Do you two also feel like you've taken a baseball bat to the head?" Damon asked, slumping down next to Alisa, taking her mug from her in the process. When she slapped the back of his head before taking her mug back, he added with a grin."Or like your head has hit the headboard too many times? Which one for you, 'Lisa?"

"The _first_ one for Alisa, you dick. She's never experienced the headboard one, _have you?_"

When his sister looked at him with a smirk, Alex continued with a groan of disgust."Just nod yes for me. I want to keep keep the mental picture of my innocent little sister when she used to collect flowers to make daisychains."

Alisa nodded, batting her eyelashes innocently before she finished her blood, her headache easing off a bit. Alex glared playfully at Damon, copying his sister by slapping the Salvatore on the back of his head, earning a groan of pain when it caused Damon's hangover to worsen. The three had partied wildly last night, just like they had back in the day. But since it had been so long since the three had been together, time had caught up with them. When they were together years before, they had went wild every night, and they had encouraged the other. The three together were a force to be reckoned with but Damon had calmed down in recent years, so the night before had a bad after effect on him. Damon groaned in agony, wincing when Alisa moved to get comfy, causing the table to rock, and his arm to slip off of the table which he had been resting his head on.

Damon pouted when Alisa laughed, the female vampire patting his head. She leaned down to where he was back to resting his head on his arms and kissed his cheek."Sorry, bambino."

He stuck his tongue out at her and sat up.

"Someone needs to clean the front room. It looks like hell."

"The host is meant to take care of the guests. We're out." Alex said in reply, looking down at the paper in front of him.

Damon looked at them, eyes flickering between the siblings, the stubborn ones he had known for decades and knew that they weren't going to budge.

"Fine. But when baby bro sees it prepare for his wrath. Which is constant nagging. Which is a pain in the ass."

Alex bit his bottom lip, leaning back in his seat with a grin."Looks like he takes after his-"He didn't get to finish, because he was cut off the ringtone of Damon's mobile coming from the Salvatore's pocket.

_'Come on, put a record on and your dirty white boots, come on. You know you turn me on, in your dirty white boots, come on.'_

"Seriously?"

"Shut up. It's a good song, okay?" Damon defended himself to Alex.

Damon and Alisa winced at the loud ringing, while Alex returned to his paper. The youngest vampire sat up straighter, reaching into his back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out his iPhone, and once he saw who was calling him, he instantly answered eagerly. Alex and Alisa met eyes, the two speaking through their stare. Judging by Damon's over-willingness to answer, the knew _exactly _who was calling him. They shook their heads in unison as they remembered Damon ranting about a certain brunette the night before, something that they never wanted to see again. That wasn't the Damon Salvatore they remembered. Even when he was in love with Katherine, Damon had been more fun to be around. But the two held their tongues and instead of voicing their opinions, they turned back to their tasks. Alex with his paper, and Alisa decided that her nails were more interesting.

Damon cleared his throat before speaking, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"What is it, Elena?"

The Gianni siblings looked up when they noticed Damon's face fall. Alisa an Alex listened in, both interested by the hurried tone the girl was speaking in. They only caught a few words due to her rushing to get her story told, but it sounded concerning. Well, concerning to Damon, anyway. As Elena spoke, Damon's expression turned worried to angry then back to worried in the space of a few seconds.

"Are you okay?...she _what?!_...I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move!"

The Salvatore brother hung up, his hangover suddenly forgotten when he jumped up. Alex and Alisa raised their heads as he walked over to the counter, grabbing his keys.

"What is it, bambino? What happened?"

Damon, wearing a thunderous expression shrugged on his leather jacket, his blue eyes darkening dangerously. He responded with a venomous tone laced in his voice, something the two had never heard from the Salvatore brother.

"The blonde Original bitch happened."

With that, Damon stormed out the kitchen.

Alisa and Alex shared a look before they quickly followed him.

"I call shotgun!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you want more, please leave a review, it'll encourage me.**


End file.
